Precious
by PowerToDream
Summary: Precious and fragile things need special handelings. Same goes for people. Even the girl who grew up with Spot Conlon. But sometimes, people must take risks to save themselves, and the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada. Not me. But think of the fun I could I have if I did own Newsies…mua ha ha :cough:choke:gasp:cough:

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Rose felt sick. She watched as Jack Kelly smiled and hugged Sarah Jacobs. Rose wished she was Sarah, in the arms of Jack. But she wasn't. She was Rose Caine. And to her, that's all she'd ever be.

Five months later

"Rose!" a voice called from the bottom of the staircase. "Rose get ya butt down here!" Rose rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Geeze Spot. If ya want ta talk ta me so bad, ya could'da just come and gotten me," Rose smiled as she walked down the stairs. She met Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn, at the bottom.

"Well maybe I don't like goin' up the stairs unless I'se haf ta," Spot smirked.

"And maybe I don't like people yellin' at me." The two smiled and embraced. "And who put ya in charge of me, anyway?"

"Ya brother," Spot reminded her. Spot let her go.

"Oh right," she looked at her shoes.

Spot changed the subject. "What'd ya to taday?"

"Cleaned up, mostly," she recalled. "How was sellin'?"

"Been bettah. Been worse." Spot shrugged. "Race's comin' over fah card tonight." Rose nodded. Then he continued with the routine. "Lemmie see ya arms." Rose groaned, but obliged. She knew the drill. She rolled up her sleeves. Spot examined then. A couple cuts that were still healing from last week, and a scar. Nothin' new.

"See?" Rose said. Spot nodded.

"Ya fine." Spot walked up stairs. Rose walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She hated lying to Spot.

Spot fell on his bed. He hated having to keep telling Rose that her brother would come back. Spot knew as well as anything her brother was dead. But Rose didn't. Spot rolled over on the bed. He reached under his bed to pull out the book he borrowed from Rose. Yes, Spot Conlon read. But he only read books with a lot of fighting, and that Rose suggested to him. Instead of the book, he felt something pointy. He pulled it out. It was a broken piece of glass that fit in his palm. On the sharpest edge was blood. Spot touched it, and it smeared on his finger.

"Rose!" he yelled as he jumped off his bed and stormed down the stairs. He found her in the bathroom, she was rinsing her face. "Rose!"

"Yeah, Spot," she looked up. He was shaking the glass in front of her face.

"What's this?" he yelled. Rose became panicked.

"Spot, lemmie explain-!"

"Explain what! Ya lied ta me!"

"Spot, please-!"

"If it's not ya wrists now, where!" Spot demanded. Rose was silent. "WHERE!" Tears rolled down her checks. She rolled up her pant leg, revealing a slice three inches or so under her knee. "Why, Rose? Why?" Instead of answering, she ran upstairs and threw herself on the floor. Tears silently rolled down her checks. Spot followed her, regretting having been so harsh. He saw Rose lying on the floor, shaking.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I hate this!" Rose sobbed, pounding her fist against the floor. "I've lost my life cause all I ever do is sit 'round here! I've hardly ever been outside, away from here! Do ya know how it feels, Spot? Do ya?"

"I guess not." He knelt down next to her. "But it's fer ya own good. I don't want nuttin' ta happen ta ya. I promised-"

"You'd keep my safe," she finished. "But safe from what? Now I'm just in danger of myself." Rose looked up at Spot. His face was hard, thinking. "I just wanna be free."

"I'se not gonna let ya be free in Brooklyn. Ya'd die in a day…But what would ya think 'bout Manhattan?"

"Manhattan! With Jack!" Rose bolted up.

"Yeah, that's da one," Spot groaned. He forgot about Rose's growing obsession with Jack. "Race'll take ya when he leaves tanight."

"Then I should pack," Rose smiled.

"Yeah. Go. Pack," Spot almost ordered her. She ran over to her spot on the floor and threw together what she had, which wasn't much. A couple of books, which she threw in her pillow case. Spot rummaged threw his stuff and pulled out a handful of change and a cap that had grown too small last year. He handed the money to her and put the newsboy cap on her head.

"These're fer ya," Spot said. "Though ya might like 'em."

"Hey Conlon, ya up there?" Racetrack called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on up, Race," Spot yelled back. When Racetrack reached the top of the stairs, Spot said, "You'll be takin' an extra home wit ya tanight." Spot put the hat on her head.

"Thanks, Spotty," Rose threw her arm around him.

"Don't call me Spotty, Rosie." Rose let go of him, and punched his shoulder.

"So, Conlon, ya let goils beat ya up in ya spare time?" Racetrack smiled.

"Shut up, Race." Spot's face grew hard and he became serious. He always seemed this way to people. Rose knew he was only tough when he wanted to be. "Ya takin' Rose wit ya tonight."

"Ya sendin' her wit me?" Race asked. Spot nodded. "So ya finally trust me wit a goil?"

"No, but what other choice do I have? She wants ta go."

"We'll talk ovah cards."

"And I," Rose put the pillow case back down, "will let ya two do that." She walked down the stairs.

"So what's dat all 'bout?" Race slipped down into a chair.

"She's goin' wit cha. Be nice ta her." Racetrack started dealing. "Oh, and ya have to keep a special eye on her…"

---------------------------

"Ya can take that bed there." Race pointed to a bottom bunk. Rose put her pillowcase there. She wasn't sure what she felt. All she knew was that she was happy to be on her own. It exhilarated her.

"Race, why'd ya bring a goil home?" someone laughed from across the room.

"Cause Spot tol' me ta." Then there was silence. Everyone realized it was Rose. Rose hated the silence all the sudden. It made her feel like she didn't fit. More than she already didn't.

"Hi," she turned around and waved. That was followed by a chorus of "hi!" and "how's it goin'?". Then someone walked in.

"God, sellin' was torture taday!" a newsies who Rose was pretty sure was Kid Blink said. "Oh, heya Rose."

"Hi."

"She's staying with us now. Spot sent her wit me." Race explained.

"Ya back early from cards." Blink observed.

"I had da goil wit me," Racetrack replied. "Take it easy, Rose," he told her. She nodded and sat on her bed. Kid Blink walked over and sat on the bunk across from her. Racetrack had gone off and was talking to some other newsies Rose vaguely recognized.

"Hiya," Blink smiled.

"Hey," Rose's voice was quite and weak. She was suddenly nervous.

"Spot finally letin' ya see da woild for yaself?"

"Yeah." Kid Blink nodded.

"I sleep here, in case ya didn't figure it out," he gestured to the bed he was sitting on. Rose nodded. "Ya okay?" Rose nodded her head. The shook it, and broke into tears.

"I've never been on my own. I'm scared. Spot has always been there. I don't think I fit in. I-I-…I'm rambling."

"It's okay ta be nervous." Kid Blink re-sat himself next to her and rubbed her back. "This is all new ta ya." Rose leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so scared," she whimpered.

"Everthin's gonna be okay," Blink reassured her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Why'd ya leave, anyway?"

"I-I-," and then the whole story came out.


	2. Da wiold of da newsies

"Ya sellin' wit me?" Blink asked Rose on their walk to _The World_ building.

"Can I?"

"Yup."

"Ya don't mind?"

"Rose, I _want_ ya to sell wit me."

"Oh…Okay!" They walked through the gates of the building. Rose looked around, trying to hide how uneducated she was about newspapers. The boys started forming a line. Blink took Rose's hand and pulled her with him.

"We're lucky taday," he explained. "We got here just in time fah da gates ta open. Normally, we'd have a problem wit da Delanceys, which would end in a fight. Spot wouldn't like dat!" Rose smiled. "However, we got a crappy headline. So taday's a good day ta teach ya how ta use yer…what's dat thin' called? Feminine charm. Dat's it!" Rose laughed.

"How many?" an older man said from behind some bars. Rose hadn't realized that they'd gotten to the front of the line.

"Gimmie…fifty," Blink replied.

"Fifty papes!" The man yelled. Blink pulled Rose with him as he got his papes.

"See those two guys over there?" Blink pointed out two guys, maybe a little older than himself, to Rose. She nodded. "The Delanceys. Oscar and Morris. "

"Really?"

"Yup."

"They don't look very tough." Blink laughed. "What?"

"Nuttin'," he smiled. He led her out into the streets. "Now, there's a few thin's ya gotta learn 'bout sellin' papes. First of all…"

-------------------------

"See? I told ya ya'd be good at sellin'!" Blink playfully shoved Rose. "We only got five more papes."

"So?"

"So? It's a shitty headline, and it's not even six yet! Days like this, we're out all night sellin'."

"So I'se good," Rose agreed.

"You'se great," Blink laughed. Rose grabbed his hand, only he intertwined their fingers. He half expected Rose to tell him not to, or slap him, or something like that. But she didn't seem to mind.

"I could sell like this fahever," Rose smiled.

"Yeah," Blink agreed. "I like it bettah then sellin' wit myself." Rose laughed. Suddenly, someone steeped in front of them. Rose didn't recognize him at first. Then it clicked. "Beat it, Oscar." But he didn't move. "I said beat it!"

"Since when did I listen to you?" Oscar sneered. "'sides, the bitch is cute."

"Leave her alone." Blink pushed Rose behind him.

"What're ya gonna do, Blinky? Call Jack?" Oscar laughed. "Oh I'm soooo scared of the cowboy wanna-be!" There was a long silence, and an evil grin spread across Oscar's face. "Where ya from, bitch?" Rose didn't answer. "I asked ya a question."

"B-Brooklyn," Rose stuttered.

"I like Brooklyn goils. They pretty…" He took a step closer, looking suggestively at Rose.

"That's it!" Blink exclaimed. And with that, he punched Oscar square in the jaw. Oscar stumbled, but regained balance, and punched back. Rose stood there, in utter panic. She wasn't sure what to do. She stood there, but then Oscar pulled out a pair of brass knuckles.

"No!" Rose yelled, and jumped between them. But Oscar had already beat Blink pretty bad. Oscar threw Blink on the ground, and spit on him.

"I'll get ya later, bitch," he said to Rose, then left.

"Oh God!" Rose bent down by Blink. "Are ya okay?" He groaned, but sat up.

"I think so." There was a red trickle coming from his nose.

"You'se bleedin'!"

"I'se fine. Are ya okay? He didn't try nuttin', did he?"

"I'se okay." Rose placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank ya."

"It's okay. I just didn't want him ta do nuttin' ta ya." Blink stood up slowly. "We should go back ta da lodgin' house."

"Yeah."

-------------------------

"WHAT?" an infuriated Spot yelled.

"I told ya what I'se know," Shooter looked at his feet.

"I can't believe it. I can't!" Spot began pacing through his room. "Blink almost let Oscar hoit her?"

"No, not really. He got in a fight wit Oscar."

"And Rose stopped 'em?" Shooter nodded. "There's Rose fer ya. Won't let anyone she cares 'bout get hoit. Even if she has ta out herself in danger."

"She'll be okay."

"He's still out dere."

"I'se know."

"Keep a close eye on 'er, Shooter. Anythin' happens ta her, and ya bettah help."

"Okay."

"I mean it, Shooter. No messin' wit goils. I'se givin' ya a chance."

"I'se know."

"No funny crap."

"Okay."

"…Do ya think it's bad that I'se havin' ya follow her?"

"Ya bein' protective. I don't blame ya."

"Really?"

"Yup. Rose is worth extra work."

"I'se know dat."

"I ain't gonna let no trouble come ta her, Spot."

"I'm trustin' ya."

"I'se know."

"Go get some sleep er somethin'." Shooter left without another word. "What did I'se do?" Spot said to himself. "Why did I'se let ya go, Rose?" As if almost an answer, he heard glass break under his foot. He moved his foot, and saw the piece of glass that Rose had cut her knee with. Spot went out onto the night, and beat the crap out of the first punk who gave him trouble. He realized that he was only doing it so not to cry.


	3. An unsecret

"Are ya sure ya gonna be okay?" Rose asked Blink. She was kneeling on the ground next to the bed where Blink sat.

"Rose, I'se fine," he reassured her. "I just took a few hits. Dat's it." Rose nodded.

"Fine, but…are ya sure?"

"Rose, relax. I'se fine." Blink touched his left cheek. "Ow!"

"Be careful!" Rose warned. She took a wet rag and rubbed the blood off his face.

"Dat hoits!" Blink yelped in pain.

"Sorry." Rose lightly touched it with the tips of her finger, the kissed his cheek where he said it hurt. She turned away, embarrassed with herself. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"I just-well…I dunno."

"No need ta be sorry."

"It ain't dat simple."

"Huh?"

"Spot," Rose explained. "He find out dat I'se wit a guy, I'se dead, and you'se dead."

"Oh."

"Nuttin' personal." There was a long silence. "I'd like it, though." Blink was about to tell her how he felt, but was interrupted by Racetrack, who walked over to them.

"Hey Rose," Race said. "I need ta talk ta ya for a sec." Rose nodded, and stood up. Her eyes locked with Blink's. She broke the gaze and followed Race into the bathroom area.

"Is this 'bout my 'issue'?" Rose asked.

"Yup."

"Well I didn't. So ya don't haf ta bother."

"Can I trust ya?"

"I swear on Spot's soul." Racetrack laughed. "Will people stop laughin' at me?"

"Sorry. It's just funny." Race laughed. "Ya can go back out now." And Rose went back to Blink's bed, now surrounded by newsies who kept trying to figure out what happened. When Blink saw Rose he smiled.

"Beat it, guys." Blink shooed them off. "I'se got some personal business." Some guys looked from him to Rose, while other just didn't get it. Either way, they all left.

"What was that 'bout?" he asked.

"My 'issue'."

"Oh. Well…" Blink realized the moment was gone, and decided not to tell her how he felt about her.

"It's really hot in here," Rose said.

"Yup."

"I'se gonna step outside fah some air. Wanna come?" she offered. Blink nodded and followed her out the door. They sat down outside of the lodging house door. They sat in silence for a while, until Blink fought up the courage to ask Rose.

"Rose, is dere any possible way we'se could be tagether? Any at all?" Blink asked. Rose sighed.

"Yeah, it's possible. But I'd haf ta tell Spot. Unless…"

"What?"

"…we didn't tell no one."

"Are ya sure?" Blink starred at Rose in disbelief.

"I want ta be wit ya," Rose said. And she leaned over and kissed his lips. It sent electricity through both of their spines. There was a noise, then they heard some one running. They stopped kissing.

"What was dat?" Blink asked, looking around.

"Spot."

"What?"

"He's havin' someone watch me."

"Shit."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "We both in deep shit."

"What should we'se do?"

"Pray. Long an' hard." Rose got to her feet. "Or run to Brooklyn."

"No thanks," Blink said. "We should go in da daylight. It's a hell-hole at night."

"Ya tellin' a native," Rose reminded him. "Till den, we best getting' sleep."

------------------------------------

"She did WHAT?" Spot yelled. "Don't tell me. I'se ain't hearin' dis."

"Was I'se supposed ta stop 'em?" a rather confused Shooter asked.

"No." Spot shook his head. "Best thin' keepin' hidden." Shooter nodded. "I can't believes her!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Just go ta sleep er somethin'." Shooter letf and Spot began pacing his room. _I thought she knew better._ Spot thought. _She ain't old 'nuff ta get in a _

_relationship. She only sixteen…_ But Spot realized she was old enough. He'd just been protecting her too much. He'd been much larger relationships younger than her. But in his mind, she was still little Rose, sister of Robbie Caine.


	4. Defeat

Rose and Blink sold together again the next day. They stopped early so they could walk to Brooklyn. When they got there, everyone was outside. Swimming half naked, the boys looked at them quizzically. Everyone knew Rose was gone, but why she was back, no one was sure.

Spot had more sense than to start telling everyone about what Shooter had told him. While Spot watched over his newsies, he sure couldn't trust all of them.

Rose walked up to Spot's "throne". Spot was laughing with another newsie.

"Spot, we'se needs ta talk." Rose didn't even bother to let the other newsie finish what he was telling Spot. "Now."

"Rose!" Spot hadn't been expecting Rose. When he saw Blink, he realized what this was about. "Blink."

"Now." Rose said again.

Spot hopped off the "throne". "Don't boss me 'round." Everyone was listening intently.

"Don't send one a' ya newsie ta spy on me."

"Not heah. Lodging house," Spot replied, pretty ticked off. He began stomping off the Brooklyn Lodging House, Rose close behind him, Blink behind her. "Not ya." Spot pointed at Blink. "Go home, Blink."

"But-…" Blink starred at Spot, confused.

"Go," Rose reassured him. "I'se find." Confused, sad, and even more confused, Blink shuffled away. Spot pulled Rose into the lodging house which was behind them. They went into Spot's room. "What da hell is wrong wit ya?"

"Me? I'se ain't got my tongue half way down someone else's throat!" Spot yelled.

"I'se don't knows what ya talkin' 'bout." Rose crossed the room, looked out the window at Blink walking across the Brooklyn Bridge. Spot followed her.

"I'se knows 'bout ya two." Spot watched Rose. Her face was didn't change.

"You'se don't knows nuttin'."

"What about Jack?" Spot asked. "I'se thought ya liked him."

"Didn't even see him. But I'se met Blink."

"I want you to move back heah," Spot commanded. Rose turned around in shock, but quickly recovered.

"No! I'se won't!"

"Listen to me! You're brother told me to take care of you! And that's sure as hell what I plan to do!" Spot yelled back.

"Robbie wouldn't care if I kissed a guy! He'd be proud! But he's dead!" Spot's eyes widened. Rose wasn't supposed to know Robbie was dead.

"How long have ya known?"

"I'se known from da first time ya told me. He's dead. And I'se wish you were too!" Spot cringed. He heard the hate in her voice.

"Rose-…" he reached out to touch her arm.

"Get da hell away from me! I hate you!" She ran out of the room. Spot decided it was better not to go after her. We watched out the window as she ran across the bridge. Defeated, he flopped down on his bed. How had this gone so wrong?

As soon as Blink saw Rose running, he ran to her. They meant half way across the bridge, since Blink had waited there for him. She hugged him, tears in her eyes. "Let's go home," he said. Rose nodded. Blink felt bad for her. "Are ya gonna be okay?" Rose nodded, though wasn't sure how she felt. She just let the confusion come out in tears.

----

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. And sorry the chapter's so short. I'm starting the next one right now, I swear.**


End file.
